Miracle
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Lucy get's a love letter in her locker. But who is it from? Lisanna and Levy are determined to figure out who. When they figure it out, Lucy may just have a little surprise for her. One-shot unless enough people request it to be a story!


**This story is dedicated to Titaniaaa, who requested a story with this pairing. If I get enough reviews and requests for it, I may make this into a story. If not, enjoy this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy walked down the hall, Levy to her right, and Lisanna to her left. The three have been best friends since they were children. They had a few other kids that they talked to, but they weren't even as close as close to them as each other. Sometimes kids referred to them as the L Gang, since they were always together and all had names that started with the letter "L." They never really minded the name. Being juniors in high school, they've heard it long enough that they even referred to themselves as that sometimes.

"So are we all meeting at Lucy's to study for the Biology test tonight, right?" Lisanna asked, stopping at her locker. Levy stopped at the one next to it, and Lucy to the one next to Levy's. Yes, they requested to have lockers directly by each other.

"Yep! My mom is picking us up after school," Lucy said. She dialed her combination within seconds, having mastered the technique to opening lockers long ago. She flipped open the door, ready to get the books she needed for her classes after lunch. To her surprise, an envelope fell out of her locker. She picked up the paper, drawing the attention of her two friends.

"What's that?" Levy asked. Lisanna looked over her shoulder to see.

"I'm not sure," Lucy said. She picked at the corner of the envelope, ripping it open. "It looks like someone wrote a letter to me."

"Maybe it's a love letter," Lisanna cooed. Levy giggled and agreed.

"I guess there's only one way to find out, right?" Lucy asked. She opened the folded paper to read what was inside.

_It's you and me, it's here and now. As you sparkle in the sky, I'll catch you while I can. Because all we are, is all I am. I just want you to see what I've always believed. Give me life, give me love, scarlet angel from above. My Mona Lisa's making me smile, right before my eyes. So make a wish and say tomorrow's worth the fight. You're every changing the story that keeps me alive. These are the moments we can't pass by. Take another look; take a look around. You always are, and always will be, the miracle in me. _

"That is so sweet!" Lisanna and Levy squealed loudly at the same exact time.

"Whoever wrote that is totally in love with you," Levy said.

"We need to find this person." Lisanna had determination in her eyes.

"This is just some prank, I'm sure," Lucy said. She nicely folded the paper and put it back into the envelope. "Someone probably just found this online, wrote it down, and put it a random locker as a joke. Minerva or Angel probably did it. You know how they are."

"I would normally agree with you, but you can totally tell that whoever wrote this meant every word of it," Levy said. "Whoever wrote this obviously has sloppy handwriting but was trying to keep it neat. And you can totally tell that they were nervous."

Lucy sighed and slammed her locker door close. She started walking to the lunch room, the envelope tight in her grasp. Levy and Lisanna quickly followed her. "Who do you think it could be?" Lisanna asked.

"I bet it's Gray," Levy said with hearts in her eyes. "He totally has it for you."

"He doesn't like me," Lucy said, shaking her head, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Besides, even if he did, he wouldn't be able to come up with those words. Letters aren't his style, either. If he was going to confess to a girl, he would just walk right up to her and kiss her. That's more of something he would do."

"What about Jellal?" Lisanna asked. "Never mind, I take that back. He's in this weird relationship with Erza. Honestly, why won't they just admit that they like each other and do something about it?"

"I would saw Laxus, but isn't he after Mirajana?" Levy asked. Lisanna nodded. "Okay, so what about Natsu? Wait, he's too dense to realize his feelings for someone, let alone act on them. Loke is too much of a playboy to do settle down like that."

"Gajeel would never be able to come up with something that sweet," Lisanna thought allowed. Levy blushed at the mentioning of her secret crush that only the L Gang knew about. "This is pretty hard. Lyon? No, he likes Juvia."

"Can we not talk about this?" Lucy asked. She was about to die from embarrassment. Her friends were also giving her a very long list of every attractive guy in the school that would never date her. That was depressing in itself.

Lisanna and Levy didn't pay her any mind. They didn't even bother eating from the bento boxes they had sitting in front of them. Lucy sighed and started eating hers. "What about Sting?" Lisanna asked.

"I think he'd be the type to confront a girl instead of a letter," Levy said, shaking her head. "What about Rogue? He's pretty reserved. It would make sense that he would write a letter."

"Yukino asked him out last month. Didn't you hear? They're dating now. It's hard to believe, since he doesn't even hold her hand ever," Lisanna gossiped. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a yearbook. Lucy groaned. They were going to make a list of every guy that could have written that letter. Then they would interrogate everyone on the list. She's seen them do that before.

With only five minutes left of lunch, Levy and Lisanna had their suspect. They managed to narrow it down to one person. "I don't even want to know," Lucy said, holding her hand out. "Don't tell me."

"Aw, why not?" Levy asked. "You don't want to know who wrote such a sweet letter?"

"No, I don't, as a matter of fact," Lucy said in a mocking tone. "I don't need you're matchmaking skills to find a boyfriend for me. If the guy wants me to know its him, he can tell me himself."

"Fine," Lisanna said, crossing her arms. "We won't tell you that it's Cobra."

Lucy's jaw dropped. "C-Cobra?" she stuttered. "Do you mean Cobra _Cubellious?_ The hot guy in Chemistry?" _  
_

Levy and Lisanna exchanged smirks. "So it looks like you're happy with the results?" Levy asked.

"I would if it was true," Lucy said. "There's no way that he wrote that. He hangs out with _Angel_ and _Minerva_. Do you understand what that means? He's an emotionless bastard that wouldn't know how to woo a girl if he had a step-by-step manual! I won't believe for a second that he is physically able to write such sweet words."

"Denile isn't' just a river in Egypt, Honey," Lisanna tsked.

Lucy slammed her hands on the table, standing up." You know what? I'll just go see for myself!" She grabbed the letter and stomped off, just as the bell was ringing. She walked over to Cobra. He was starting to walk away, but she grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

"Huh?" he mumbled, turning around. The faint blush that formed on his cheeks was thankfully unnoticed by Lucy.

"I need you to clear something up for me," Lucy said, dropping her hand from his shirt. She held the letter up. "Did you or did you not write this? My delusional friends think you-"

Lucy never got to finish her sentence. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt his warm lips against hers. Her whole face heated up. The hand that was resting on her shoulder seemed so warm, even through her school uniform jacket. As quickly as he kissed her, he pulled away.

"If you keep gawking like that, you're going to be late for chemistry," Cobra said, a smirk on his face. He spun around and started walking away.

Lucy clenched her fists. "Y-you bastard!" she screeched. She fell to her knees as her legs gave out. Her fingers came up to touch her lips, the tingling sensation lingering behind.

"What was that about him not being interested?" Lisanna asked in a teasing voice. Levy snickered from beside her.

"S-stop laughing!" Lucy blurted out, her face becoming hot all over again. Her friends just laughed harder. "Seriously! Stop!" When they didn't stop, she got up and started walking to chemistry.

"Lucy, we're sorry!" Lisanna called out, running after her.

"Go to hell!" Lucy yelled back.

From the corner he was hiding in, Cobra cracked a grin. That was definitely the girl he found himself falling in love with, even if he didn't plan on it.

* * *

**The letter that Cobra wrote for Lucy was lyrics taken from Miracle by Shinedown, which I do not own. I played around with the lyrics a bit to make a sweet letter. I encourage you all to listen to the song. It's one of my favorites. I also suggest watching a certain AMV for it. MoonlessNight126 (someone on YouTube) made it and it's totally epic. **

**Please Review!**


End file.
